Revenge is Sweet
by Mistresssilverlake
Summary: This will teach you dont fuck with the blind girl who hates tape. Filled with lesbianism and bondage


Nix was busy running around the house per instructions by Linda. Nix was ordered to gather every roll of tape in the house and bring it to her. "Why the hell does she want tape" Nix said to herself knowing how Linda hates tape with a burning passion. "Maybe she finally got over her issues with tape and wants to be mummified" Nix rationalized as she walked to Linda and ripped a piece of tape off a roll.

"Put any of that shit on me and there wont be any love making for a month" Linda stated as she sat up on the bed holding a roll of tape in her hands. "I fucking hate tape but now its my best friend" Linda said as Nix just stared in confusion. "Now I think it's time for us both to go" Linda said as she placed all the tape in a bag and got dressed.

"Ok before we go anywhere you mind explaining what the fuck is going on here" Nix said as she grabbed her car keys. "I mean hell you act as though your after revenge….for…..something…Mizuki right" Nix realized as she walked Linda to the car.

"Took you this long to realize why I wanted the tape" Linda stated as she sat in the Mazda cx-9 that Nix won in a contest to see who could kill the most zombies. It was a close contest with Meiakki entering and the two where neck and neck until the last wave where Nix decided to pull out her throwing daggers jump up and strike 20 zombies in one go and finish off only 6 zombies ahead of Meiakki. "Look I'm proud you got this car and a license but please be careful with this thing" Linda said and not a second later a ball gag was placed in her mouth.

"You can speak when we get to our destination" Nix said as she drove off. It only took them 10 minutes to arrive at there destination and before exiting the car Nix removed Linda's gag. "Ok so what's the plan" Nix asked as she grabbed the bag of tape from the back.

"Well the plan is for you to leave everything to me, I'll knock her out with the chloroform they keep in the front of there house and then wrap her in tape the same fashion as she did to me" Linda said as she smirked.

"And just how do you know they have a bottle of chloroform in the front of there house" Nix asked as she walked Linda to the front door. "Hell even I didn't know that" Nix stated as she knocked on the door.

"Simple I knocked it over by accident on more then one occasion" Linda said before the door opened revealing Mizuki in a black leather outfit that exposed her breasts and pussy.

"Hey Nix hey Linda I'm a bit busy with Meiakki but you can wait in the living room if you would like we should only be another hour or two" Mizuki said as she lead the two girls in and walked back upstairs.

"Oh this is perfect" Linda said as she asked Nix to grab the chloroform in a bare whisper. "You can have fun with Meiakki I'm going for the tape bitch" Linda said as she cast a float magic on her feet so she wouldn't be heard coming up the stairs. That being said it didn't stop her from hitting a wall on her way to the stairs.

Linda followed the sounds of Mizuki and Meiakki and when she got to the door where all the moaning was coming from she prepared a rag soaked in chloroform and ran through the open door pouncing on Mizuki holding the rag over Mizuki's mouth and nose until she was almost unconscious but not quite. Nix arrived at the door seconds later with the bag of tape and handed it to Linda. After a lot of struggling with the tape Linda had bound Mizuki's wrists, elbows, ankles and above and below her knees and breasts as well as gagged her with a pair of Mizuki's panties that where on the floor and a few strips of tape.

"Hey Meiakki" Nix said as she squeezed Meiakki's breasts. Meiakki moaned into her gag as she/he couldn't help but laugh at Mizuki's situation. The mighty mistress Mizuki taken down by a submissive. The irony was really astounding in the situation considering Linda is blind.

Linda then took out a vibrator and placed it in Mizuki's pussy. "That remind you of anything Mizuki" Linda said as she turned the vibrator to it's highest setting. I hope this teaches you to NEVER put tape on me" Linda said as she watched Mizuki climax and decided she would sleep there for the night.

"Hey Linda why don't you go take care of Mizuki in another room while I play with Meiakki" Nix said as she pinched her nipples.

"Yeah sure I'll go I'm just going to go to sleep while Mizuki has the vibrator in her all night long anyways" Linda said as she picked Mizuki up and had Nix lead her to the guest bed room.

"This is going to be a fun night I can tell" Nix said as she returned to Meiakki for a night of thrills.

All through the night there where two things heard, Linda's and Nix's light snores and Mizuki's and Meiakki's moans.


End file.
